Like for Like
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Ethan comes back, looking for Emily... but finds Abby instead. Please read author's warning


**I know some people wanted something darker from me... I hope this pleases ;) *warning* Non Con. If that offends then don't read**

* * *

The anomaly had only been open for the briefest of moments; not long enough to be picked up by the ARC's detection system but enough to allow him to come through. At last he'd been lucky. He'd found his way back to where he'd left Emily and his damn brother couldn't follow.

The surroundings seemed familiar to Ethan as he made his way to where he knew they'd still be hiding her. They had no right keeping her from him and he'd make them pay, one way or the other. He supposed the building itself would have security and they'd be particularly alert for him, so actually getting in would be impossible. However he could watch and wait for an opportunity. Time was something he had bucketloads of.

He didn't have long to wait though. It really did seem as if luck was on his side today. The pretty blonde he'd seen at the prison was leaving the building, alone and vulnerable. It was almost perfect. If they weren't going to let him have his Emily back, he'd just take one of their women instead and see how they liked it. He'd have to be careful though. In this time they had ways of communicating with each other and tracking where they were. It wouldn't do to have them find her too soon before he'd had some fun. There'd be no point otherwise.

Ethan moved slowly, slinking back into the shadows like a cat stalking a mouse. He'd lived like this for many years, surviving simply because he could keep himself hidden when he needed to and then he'd strike at his prey. This would almost be too easy. She was clearly off her guard, not expecting danger to be lurking outside the door to her place of work.

##

Abby was slightly annoyed with herself for losing the game. Things were quiet at the ARC of late, meaning they spent a lot of time not doing very much. She'd been playing cards with Becker and Matt, agreeing that the loser would have to buy lunch from the new Deli that had opened up in town. She could have driven there and back in 15 minutes, but since there was no rush she had decided to walk. It was a pleasantly warm day and the walk into town would be a nice break from being cooped up in an office.

Sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans she waved at the soldier on the security barrier and ducked underneath it before turning down into the main street towards the town. A few minutes later, she began to feel a little uneasy. She didn't often walk alone, not since her time stranded in the Cretaceous era with Connor. Whilst her survival skills were sharply focussed, she still felt jumpy at the slightest thing when she was alone. It was something she knew she had to shake off; she had not felt like that before her terrible experiences in the past. She'd been a strong and independent woman, and she longed to feel like that again.

She took the short cut that would take her through the narrow pathways between the buildings and she'd come out at the top end of the market place. As she wove her way through, her unease grew. She felt enclosed and without the security of other people around she wished she'd stuck to the main road instead. Pulling her jacket around her, she quickened her pace and pulled her phone from her pocket, deciding that she would talk to Connor as she walked.

The phone wouldn't connect. The signal must have been blocked by the high density of the tall buildings around her. It was her momentary lapse in concentration as she grew frustrated and tried to redial Connor's number that was her undoing. She was flung against the wall, her phone snatched from her grasp and a strong hand covered her mouth. Her breath was taken from her, leaving her stunned and frozen to the spot as his body pressed hard against her, pinning her to the wall.

Suddenly finding her wits again, Abby attempted to scream out and began to struggle against her assailant.

"Hey now, Blondie," a familiar voice hissed. "I need you to play nicely, and that way you won't get hurt."

Abby recognised him instantly. Ethan, the man that Emily had been so afraid of, the man that was actually Danny's long lost brother Patrick, a man whose mind had become so warped from his experiences he didn't think like a rational human any more. He was dangerous. Abby knew from the research that Matt had done that he had committed numerous murders and acts of violence across time. She would have to bide her time, plan her moves carefully and wait for a weakness to expose itself. Acting too soon would risk him getting angry and he would think nothing of ending her life.

"What do you want?"

"Want? I just want back what your people took from me." Abby was puzzled for a moment. "Emily. She belongs to me and you have no right to keep her away from me."

"She's gone," Abby breathed. "Matt sent her home, back to her husband."

"You lie!" Ethan shoved Abby hard, making her hit her head against the wall. She whimpered out in pain which made him smile. He was hurting her and that pleased him. In fact, it stirred something inside him he hadn't felt for a while. Now he knew exactly how he'd get his revenge on those that had taken Emily from him. Grabbing her by the wrist, he practically dragged her towards a doorway he could see further down the narrow passageway. He flung her mobile phone to the floor, laughing as it smashed against the concrete.

Abby thought about trying to make an escape, assessing the situation in her head. If she was able to break free from his grasp, she could run. But where to? He'd soon catch her in this small space that limited movement but it was a chance she had to take. Landing a swift kick to his shin, she pulled free and ran. Heart pounding, Abby tried to focus on only one thing; finding her way back to the main street. He'd not attempt anything out in the open in full view of all of the CCTV cameras and people walking past.

Before she'd even gone 10 metres, he was on her, sending her crashing to the floor in a rugby style tackle. She struggled against him, using her fists and her knees to try and push him away. However, Ethan was skilled at taking down a foe and overpowering them. His knees pressed down on Abby's thighs and then he took a wrist in each hand and forced her hands down at either side of her head. His full body weight held her down firmly.

Abby opened her mouth to scream, still desperately struggling against Ethan's strong hold with every ounce of energy she could muster, but his mouth covered hers smothering her cries with a kiss. She refused to return it, attempting to pull away and turn her head, but he continued. His tongue pushed inside, probing against hers. Abby felt sick and struggled again, but the more she tried to fight against him, the harder his breathing became and the more intense the kiss. It dawned on Abby that he was getting off on her struggling so she stopped and became passive.

"That's it," he growled. "We don't want to bring un-neccessary attention to ourselves." He stood up, pulling Abby to her feet and nodding towards the doorway. "In here." Ethan was experienced at finding hiding places, abandoned buildings hidden away where he wouldn't be found. He knew the signs that indicated such places and this was one of them. Kicking the door open, he pulled Abby inside and up the narrow stairwell.

Abby glanced behind her. She would be missed soon and Matt would have Jess checking the CCTV feeds in the area. They'd see her take the short cut and Connor would know where she was going since they'd taken that way several times before. They'd find her smashed phone and realise something was terribly amiss and they'd come looking for her. She had to cling on to that hope.

They'd found themselves in what appeared to be an old storage room, long forgotten and covered in a thick layer of dust. "This is just about perfect," Ethan said, looking around. He pulled Abby over to what appeared to be some kind of table and told her to lay on it. Abby did as she was told, remembering that he seemed to like her putting up a fight. As she climbed on, Ethan was searching through some of the things that had been left, and let out a triumphant laugh when he found something he was looking for.

Abby wasn't surprised when he took her wrists again and began to thread the rope he'd found around them. He then pulled her arms above her head and began to tie the rope around an upright post next to the table. With each pull of the rope and each tightening of a knot, his breathing grew heavier. More worryingly, Abby noticed a growing bulge in his trousers. He was enjoying this in a perverse way that sent terrifying shivers down her spine.

"I had thought that maybe I'd just keep you until they hand over Emily," he said quietly, "but this is much more fun." He unzipped his trousers and wriggled out of them and his underwear, freeing his cock. Abby had been right. He was semi-erect, and she had no doubt where he was intending to take this. He pulled his t-shirt off and began to stroke his cock, making it twitch into life as he knelt down beside Abby. "You want to have some fun too, don't you blondie?"

Abby responded by spitting at his face. He simply laughed and stood up, wiping his face. He took his cock in his hand again and moved closer, pushing the tip to Abby's lips. She turned away but he grabbed her head and forced her to turn back. "Take it!" he snarled. When she refused, he pulled a small dagger from his back pocket and held it against her throat. The dagger was like the one Emily had carried, incredibly sharp and capable of easily slitting a major vein open with one swipe. Abby opened her mouth to allow Ethan's cock inside. He groaned his pleasure as he moved in an out, leaving Abby with little choice but to suck him otherwise she'd not be able to breathe properly.

Ethan let out a gasp as Abby tasted the slightly salty bitterness of his cum as it hit the back of her throat. She almost gagged, but an automatic reflex made her swallow it. Ethan gasped again, shooting another mouthful into her slender throat before withdrawing and stepping back, panting for air.

"Yes, this is a much better plan than just keeping you hostage," he smiled. The sight of the pretty blonde tied to the post and helpless with a trace of his cum at the corner of her mouth was fabulously erotic to him, and he wanted more.

He moved closer again, sliding his hands underneath Abby's t-shirt and inside the cups of her bra. Abby let out an involuntary gasp and then cursed herself. Ethan smiled. "Enjoying this too?" he asked.

Abby closed her eyes, trying to shut herself off from what was happening. She could feel her body beginning to respond to the attention Ethan was giving it, and no matter how much she tried to repress it and fight it, her body was becoming aroused. She felt the warmth of his body as he moved in and smothered her mouth in another kiss whilst his rough hands squeezed her breasts. His tongue explored her mouth, relishing the taste of his own juices. Abby squirmed, ashamed that her breasts were swelling and her nipples hardening. When his tongue connected with hers, it was like a bolt of electricity between them and Abby's own breathing began to quicken.

Ethan then shifted, moving to take one of Abby's breasts into his mouth as his hands explored the rest of her body. He fumbled briefly at her waistband but soon unfastened the button and zip and shoved his hand inside her underwear. Moments later, his fingers were parting her wet folds and one slid inside. Abby let out another gasp, her body beginning to tingle with a fire in the pit of her groin. Soon, he had pulled both her jeans and underwear off completely and was licking a trail down her stomach towards the mound of her pubic bone. Abby glanced down and briefly caught the look of pure animal lust in Ethan's dark eyes just as he dipped his head between her thighs and his tongue began to lash against her swollen clit. She cried out and felt her back arch and her hips beginning to roll. She was determined this man was not going to make her come and she would fight against it, but then he thrust his fingers back inside her, in and out hard and fast whilst his mouth sucked, licked and bit her clit. The fire inside was too much to fight. The orgasm rolled through her body like a tidal wave, making her whimper.

Ethan stood up and pulled Abby down so that her legs hung over the end of the table, almost pulling her arms from their sockets. He moved between her thighs and Abby knew she had a matter of seconds to try and stop this. A swift kick sent Ethan flying backwards and onto the floor. He lay still and Abby hoped she'd knocked him unconscious. It would at least give her a few minutes to try and make her escape, but as she tugged at the tight knots binding her wrists he stood up with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Feisty aren't you," he growled, picking up his dagger and holding it against Abby's throat. She felt a sharp pain and he laughed, running his finger across the thin cut he'd made and showing her the blood on his finger. "See, I always get what I want."

Again he was between her thighs and Abby prepared herself for what she knew was now inevitable. "No!" she sobbed as she felt his thick cock inside her. He grunted and shifted himself, trying to find the right angle and pushed in deeper. Abby squirmed, trying to push him away, but his grip on her was firm and strong and soon he was buried completely inside her, the thick coarse hair at the base of his cock rubbing against her swollen clit.

"Yes!" Ethan panted, slowly withdrawing himself. To her disgust, Abby could feel her internal muscles clamping around the hard shaft as if holding onto it and not wanting it to leave. Then, when he was almost the whole way out, he let out a loud grunt and slammed back inside, hard and deep. The table creaked as if in protest at the strain it was being put under, and Abby cried out. Ethan repeated this several times, a slow withdrawing and then a hard, fast thrust. He grunted as he channelled all of his energy into fucking Abby, getting huge satisfaction from the pained cries he drew out from her each time he sank inside.

Each thrust felt deeper than the last, the tip of his cock probing at her cervix. Abby began to recognise the feeling in her depths that grew more intense each time he hit. Her body was experiencing pleasure and was slowly building towards another orgasm. It was pleasure that Abby did not want, and she had to try and detach her mind from what her body was doing completely involuntarily.

Ethan shifted again, needing to take things up a notch. He pulled Abby's thigh to his hip and lifted himself onto the table, crushing her beneath his weight. His thrustings picked up a pace, skin slapping against skin and his grunts and pants growing louder. The position was incredibly uncomfortable, and Abby had no choice but to lift her other leg and clamp it to Ethan's body. He laughed and forced her to face him with his hand. "You love being fucked by me, don't you Blondie?" he sneered before smothering her with his kiss again. She tried to fight it, but her body was on fire, rolling with Ethan's and her breathing hard and fast. Inside, she could feel her womb beginning to clench, preparing itself for Ethan's cum and each thrust was now making her gasp and every nerve and muscle in her body was vibrating in the unwanted pleasure.

"Almost there," Ethan panted. "You'll have my cum inside you and you'll like it!"

"No!" Abby screamed, but she knew it was pointless. Her muscles were rippling around the shaft of the thrusting cock, milking it and moments later, Ethan's loud groan and erratic jerks told her it was too late. He exploded inside her, and Abby's body jerked wildly, her womb pulsing to accept his hot seed. "No, no, no, no!" Abby sobbed. The orgasm was one of the most intense and prolonged she'd ever experienced and still Ethan continued to thrust hard and fast into her aching body. He groaned again as he shot a second load into her willing body and Abby sobbed. Her womb drank in the juices that were flooding her body. His third release left him spent and Abby's body limp. He held himself inside her, allowing the last of his cum to fill her as he panted for air and then withdrawing his softened cock and sinking to the floor in an exhausted, satisfied heap.

##

Ethan wasn't sure how long he'd slept for, but was pleased that his hostage was still here. The ordeal had taken its toll on her too, but he could see from the angry red welt around her wrists that she'd been trying to escape. He stood up and stroked his cock, wondering if he could take her again, but the fight had gone from her – where would be the fun in that? He sighed and began to dress himself.

"Well, it's been fun, Blondie."

"My friends will be looking for me by now," Abby said.

"I know, and they'll find you. Which is why I have to go."

"You're leaving me?"

"I have to go back to my gateway. If Emily is back with her husband as you said, then I should be looking for her." He fastened his trousers up and strode towards the stairs. "Of course, if you lied and she is still here, then I'll be back. Make sure you tell Matt who did this to you and let it serve as a warning."

He was gone, but for Abby the ordeal would not be over until she was safely home with Connor. It would only be a matter of time before they tracked her down and she would endure the few moments of embarrassment as the team found her semi naked and bound to a post but it was nothing compared to what she'd already been through.


End file.
